


Quarantine

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Despair, F/M, M/M, Multi, Quarantine, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Fics inspired by the current pandemic, feel free to request a set of characters and I'll put them in some sort of quarantine situation. Any DR characters allowed.1.Junkomaeda2. Oumota3. Saimugi4. Komahinamiki5. FuyuPeko6. Kokichi/Miu7. Kokichi/Korekiyo8. Kiruma
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	1. Junkomaeda

“Junko…” Nagito’s already breathy voice was strained as she took his temperature again.

“Only up a degree or two from this morning,” she smiled cheerfully, leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

“Heh, two degrees is a lot when you’re talking about a fever,” he sighed, wincing as he started to cough.

“Oooh, yeah!” she opened her mouth and moved so that he was coughing directly into it. 

“What are you doing?!” Nagito shoved her back in alarm.

“Making sure I catch it, duh!” she laughed roughly, “We can’t all have your luck!” 

“I should go get tested…” he shuddered; the idea of leaving the house sounded terrible, but it was the proper thing to do. 

“Don’t worry, babe,” Junko waved a hand dismissively, putting on her shoes, “We’re in self quarantine here. It’s fine.” 

Nagito blinked in confusion, “Where are you going?” 

“To break quarantine!” Junko laughed, “I’m gonna go lick everything in the convenience store!”


	2. Oumota

“Hey dumbass,” Kokichi sighed from his place on the couch, hearing the telltale signs of Kaito trying to do a home workout. 

“No dumbasses here!” Kaito tried to keep up his normal energetic tone and stifled a cough. 

“Does shortness of breath mean anything to you?” the smaller boy popped his head up over the back of the couch. He knew he looked drained and wan, but it was nothing compared to his idiotic boyfriend. 

Kaito looked spaced out and tired, his face was ashen, and he clearly couldn’t catch his breath; despite all of these things, he held a dumbbell in one hand and a bottle of electrolyte drink in the other. 

“Heroes don’t let anything stop them!” Kaito argued, “I just gotta get stronger! I can’t let this sickness beat me!” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and picked up the remote control, looking for a specific anime. “Come’re, dummy.”

Kaito walked over, “What?” 

He tugged his hand so he sat down next to him, “We’re gonna watch Cells at Work, you apparently need a lesson on exactly who can be a hero here. Here’s a hint, you’re the one in danger. Leave things to your white blood cells.” He pointed to an image on the screen, “See the big strong guy? You have those inside you,” he smothered a laugh, “Let them work! Your job is to lay here with me and stay hydrated.”

Kaito begrudgingly put his arm around Kokichi, “Well, they do look pretty cool. Okay,” he took a drink. “But I’m still making you soup later.” 

“Fair enough.”


	3. Saimugi

“I got a week’s worth of groceries and essentials,” Shuichi carried bags inside, sitting them on the kitchen table. “I got a few nicer things so cooking at home will be better, and a couple of new books. Are you all set?”

Tsumugi took a few seconds to answer, forming her thoughts into words, “Someone as plain as me doesn’t have to worry much. I don’t like to go many places anyway and all the cons are cancelled. I’ll just work on a few new cosplays.” 

Shuichi nodded, smiling faintly at his girlfriend, “Good, do you have all the materials you need? I’m going to run out again before stores close and top up our first aid kit so we won’t have to go out again for a while. I’ll do a grocery run when we’re out of this, and hopefully, in a few weeks, things can get back to normal.” 

Tsumugi’s eyes drifted to her craft corner, flitting over her sewing supplies. “A few spools of utility thread and a sheet of EVA foam would be good. I’m going to start on my headpiece for my Klingon OC.”

“I’ll see what I can get,” he nodded, putting away the perishable items. His anxiety had served him well and it wasn’t difficult for him to think through the necessary plans and preparations for even a lengthy quarantine. He felt reasonably certain, as much as he ever was, that they would get through the crisis alright.


	4. Konahinamiki

“Heh, what luck,” Nagito started laughing weakly, “The first case of covid-19 in the country, but I’m quarantined with the Ultimate Nurse!” 

“Please don’t strain yourself to laugh maniacally,” Mikan’s voice rose, bordering on a wail, but she kept her head and gently pushed him back on the bed. Medical matters were her domain and she expected to be listened to.

Hajime sighed and reached over to pat Nagito’s matted hair and reposition the cool cloth on his head. Being stuck in the house with his relatively unmanagable partners was stressful, but he’d feel uneasy leaving either on their own during the outbreak. 

“Sorry you guys have to deal with trash like me,” Nagito laughed again, thought it quickly turned to a coughing fit and he clutched at his chest, struggling to catch his breath. 

Mikan checked that her mask was in place, then looked to ensure that Hajime’s was as well. “There, there, it’ll be alright,” she patted his shoulder. She clipped a pulse oximeter on his finger, frowning as the number read out lower than she’d like. 

“Plug in the nebulizer,” she directed Hajime, “We’ll do a breathing treatment and see if that helps.” 

Nagito frowned, “Those taste terrible,” he turned away from offered mask.

“It’s important for your health!” Mikan shook her head, pushing the mask into his hand, and popping a medicine capsule into the machine. 

Hajime nodded, urging him on, “Come on, Nagito.” 

“What luck…” he sighed, resigned to his fate, and leaned into the mask.


	5. FuyuPeko

“Fuyuhiko…” Peko sighed, watching him pace once around the room again, “It’s alright.”

“It ain’t fuckin’ alright, there’s dumbasses out there protesting quarantine! The fuckers are gonna kill us all!” he snapped, glancing out the window at the passing march, the jerking the curtain closed again. 

“They are being irresponsible, but we’re in here,” Peko attempted to soothe him, reaching somewhat hesitantly for his arm. 

He allowed himself to be lead to the couch, but continued scowling, “I don’t fuckin’ like that either! At least it’s with you, but I don’t want to be stuck in here!” 

“No one likes this,” she shrugged dismissively, “It can’t be helped.” 

“At least we’re staying inside like we’re goddamn supposed to. Stupid fucking assholes…” he grumbled, turning to face her. 

She nodded, “Let’s make dinner?” 

“Yeah, okay,” using the time they had to stay at home to practice their cooking skills had had delicious results so far and he was looking forward to trying more things.


	6. Kokichi/Miu

“No, absolutely not,” Kokichi rolled his eyes, leaning against the door. 

“Shut up, Lie Baby, get outta my way!” Miu’s eyes were wide and frightened, “I need to get outta here!” 

“I know you basically have cum for brains, but get this through your head: we are in quarantine,” he stood his ground, casting about for how to de-escalate her panic. 

“But I have to help! Especially if we might have it- I’ve gotta get to a lab or something, I know I can invent something to make this better!” Miu started toward the door. 

Kokichi sighed, then launched himself at her, tackling her to the floor, “Nope, you’re stuck with me! We’re not spreading our germs all over the place~, so you gotta stay here and play with me!” 

“Dumb shota! Get off!” Miu pushed at him, trying to wriggle out from under him, “Lemme up!” 

“Not until you’re making sense…” Kokichi laughed, “Okay, not that long. We’d be here until we died. Not until you stop this nonsense!” 

“I can help!” she objected, “I’ve gotta help!” 

“You make sex machines and weirdass sleep inventions,” Kokichi shrugged, “You don’t study viruses and you don’t have equipment to try to start. You can’t get into labs where they’re working on it, you’d just get arrested, and I don’t want to have to figure out how to get you out of jail, so,” he leaned down to look her in the eye, “You. Are. Staying. Here. With. Me.” 

His reasons broke through her panic and she nodded slightly, “I guess you’re right… I shouldn’t waste my golden brain on this! Let the scientists work it out… I’ll make something even cooler!” she waited for Kokichi to hop up and scrambled to her feet, “Okay, I’m gonna go get some inspiration-” she walked toward the bedroom, “Don’t bother me!”


	7. Kokichi and Korekiyo

“Mm,” Korekiyo frowned as he took the thermometer from Kokichi’s mouth, the insistent beeping making the result clear before he even read the number. “Well, I suppose we shall have to phone the health department, hm? You’ve developed symptoms…” 

“Nah, it’s just a lie,” Kokichi giggled, “I stuck the thermometer in hot soup when you weren’t looking.” 

Korekiyo chuckled fondly at the small liar, “I’ve been in the room the entire time and we don’t even have soup in the house, child,” he reached to ruffle his hair, “I heard you coughing while you were in the bath, any other symptoms?” 

“That wasn’t coughing!” Kokichi started to object before another round of dry coughs interrupted him, “This isn’t either.” 

“No, of course not,” he reached for the phone to call to report the symptom. They were quarantined after a known exposure at a local food bank and were to call as soon as any symptoms developed to schedule testing. 

“I’m not sick,” Kokichi was talking more to himself than his friend at this point and he settled down fussily on the couch to put on some anime, “I’m not sick. The virus is a hoax anyway.” 

“Yes, of course,” Korekiyo responded to the lies automatically, navigating the menu to get to the proper person to report to. Neither of them believed such nonsense, but it was nicer to chuckle at that than confront the existential dread of waiting to break with a virus. 

“You won’t get sick either,” Kokichi reached up to squeeze his bandaged hand, “We’re going to be fine.” 

“Such kind lies, dear,” Korekiyo mumbled before putting on his telephone voice, “Yes, hello, I’m calling to report development of symptoms, we’ve been quarantined since Wednesday and were told to call-”


	8. Kirumi

Pop. Hiss. Pour?

Kirumi blinked, tilting her head to listen better, her hands stilling on the apple she was washing in the sink. Those sounds in that order didn’t make sense. She’d thought Miu was making coffee, but then she’d heard a can open, so she assumed perhaps she’d simply decided to drink an energy drink instead. But she wouldn’t be pouring that. Oh no. 

She whirled around, tension creasing her typically impassive face. “What do you think you’re doing to my coffee maker?” 

Miu froze, eyes wide and hand still raised, clearly caught in the act. She had a can of Monster and was tipping the contents into the back of the coffee maker, where a reasonable person would only put water. “Eeeeeeee, don’t be mad at me! I wanted Monster coffee!” 

Kirumi shook her head, “That is not going through the filtration system. Give it here,” she crossed the room in two steps and held out her hand for the can. Miu meekly passed it over to her. 

“Let me off the hook, okay? I’m sorry!” she smiled apologetically. 

“I’m not angry. I will make your… coffee for you. Please go sit down,” Kirumi turned off the machine, and set to cleaning it out. 

Miu bounced back into brashness, her grin wide and confident, “Oh, well, duh! I shouldn’t have to waste my time with that shit! I’ll go work on my Butt Plug-inator!” 

A touch of a laugh graced Kirumi’s lips, “What was that one again?” she turned to get some instant coffee powder and a sauce pan to heat the Monster in. 

“It adds a flared base to anything you want to shove in your ass! Cool, huh? I’m gonna try it on a cantaloupe next!” Miu giggled, “Thanks for making coffee for me!” 

“Just don’t tell anyone else that I attempted to pass this concoction off as coffee,” Kirumi smiled fondly, “And don’t touch anything on the kitchen table until I’ve washed it.”


End file.
